A Demon's Tradition
by Kurisutaru2010
Summary: Inuyasha the second Generation: A new evil arose and The second Generation has deal with it. But how far with they go to destroy this new evil. Please Review
1. Chapter 1: Learning of the second gene

**A Demon's Tradition**

**By: Krystal Cardona/ Kc**

**Chapter one: **

**Learning of the second generation**

**This may not be my first Fanfic but it is my first So if you don't like it just tell me, and if you don't tell me. I'm not going to be able to change what you want me to change now am I, So Review! PLEAZE AND THANK U! **

"**Kagome" Inuyasha yelled into Kouga's ear. "Hey, stupid don't yell in my ear!" Kouga yelled back. "what... is it...Inuyasha!" Kagome responded. She had said it as if she was doing something that was taking up her breath. **

"**Whatch' doing?" Inuyasha asked. **

"**What do you think I'm doin'?" She called back. **

"**I don't know, Kagome?" **

"**I'm ... barfing my head off!" She yelled in between trips back to the toilet. **

"**What's wrong ? Did ya eat somethin wrong?" Kouga asked, getting up from his position on the couch. **

"**I don't know, I just feel really crummy." She answered making her way down the stairs, holding her abdomen tightly with her right hand and clasping the hand rail with the other. **

"**Are you sure Kagome? You look a little pale..." Kouga said concerned. He put his hand around her waist, supporting her weight. The fabric of his sleeve rubbing against her jeans. **

"**Maybe you should go see one of those Whatch ma call its?" Inuyasha followed Kouga and Kagome.**

"**A doctor?" She defined 'Whatch ma call its'. **

"**Yeah, maybe you should, lets get in that iron monster and drive over there!" Kouga said slipping his hand off of her waist.**

"**Ok..." She agreed walking over to the iron monster the car.**

**The hospital**

**Kouga watched as Inuyasha kept his constant route of pacing in the waiting room, his eyes following Inuyasha's movements.**

**In Kag's room **

"**Ok Doc, I want it straight..." She said; expecting the worst. "Miss Higarashi, nothings wrong with you!" The doctor explained. "Then why was I vomiting all morning?" She asked not believing the doctors diagnose. **

"**Oh that, it just apart of Morning Sickness..." He said sighing some papers. She looked at him confused. He looked away from his paperwork and stared at her. **

"**I'm...You mean... I'm Pre..." Her tongue seemed twisted. "Well, yes... about 3 weeks along I'd say." He said. "You should be very pleased. Who old are you?" He asked "Ummm I'm 19..." "Oh yes, your still young. Let me tell you; you shouldn't have a problem conceiving in future attempts." The doctor smiled. "Just take a minute to let it soak in." **

**With Inuyasha **

"**Inuyasha, she's going to be fine! And by the way your pacing is wearing a hole in the ground." Kouga tried his hand at relieving Inuyasha of his worries. Just then a tall man in a white coat walked up to the two boys. **

"**Hello gentlemen, are you here for Kagome Higarashi?" He asked kindly. **

"**Well it seems everything to be in order except one thing...Did you bing her here because she was regurgitating?" He asked. **

"**What does that mean?" Kouga asked, stupidly. **

"**I mean because she was vomiting." He enlightened. **

"**Well, yes. we thought it might be food poisoning of some sort." Inuyasha responded. **

"**Well, she not sick. Nothings wrong with her really." The Doctor confused Inuyasha and Kouga even more with this statement. "What do you mean?" Kouga asked, suspicious. **

"**I say which one of you is her spouse?" He asked. **

"**Me," Inuyasha immediately said.**

"**CONGRATULATIONS!" The doctor embraced Inuyasha tightly. "What! Doc I can't...breathe!" He yelled trying to escape the doctor's clench. Kouga stood behind him snickering. The doctor released him and smiled broadly. **

"**What...do...you mean?" He asked between gasps, still breathless. "Sir, Your wife is Pregnant, and the vomiting is just apart of morning sickness !" Inuyasha eyes grew to the size of milk saucers. Kouga grinned, his left eye twitching. dun, dun, dun**

"**Ummm does she know yet?" He inquiry. "Ummm, yes. She can leave right now just sigh these papers and if you want to see her she's in Room: 219. And come in next month so we can check up on her." The doctor said handing him two sheet of paper. He pushed the doctor aside and left him with Kouga.**

**In Kag's room**

"**So what did the doctor tell you?" Inuyasha asked entering her room, knowing very well what he had probably told her. "Oh... I'll tell you at the house. Where's Kouga?" She asked, changing the subject; getting up from the bed. "Oh, he's with the doctor." He answered as she rested her head on his shoulder. **

**_How will I tell Inuyasha? _She thought questioning his reaction. There was the wolf prince arguing with the doctor. "I told you dude, I'm not sighing nothin!" He protested. "Do me and Inuyasha look like bothers or somethin" He crossed his arms and turned his back on the doctor. "No, I thought you were Kagome's brother, your much too young to be her uncle or father for that matter and you kinda looks like her." The doctor attempted to get Kouga to sigh the paper, already practically on his knees. **

**Kagome signed heavily; took the papers and sketched her signature on it. Kouga stuck his tongue out at the doctor and ran to the doors trying to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha. "So, Kagome what did the doc tell you?" Kouga asked, snapping his seatbelt to its latch, Like Inuyasha knowing very well what he had told her. "Like I told Inuyasha, I'll tell you at home..." She responded to Kouga request in an anger tone. "GRRR... someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" He fought with her. "Ugggg!" She snarled. "K! I'll shut up." He crossed his arms across his thorax. **

**Kagome was about to open the car's door, Kouga opened it and took her up bridal style and carried her in. "You really shouldn't be walking, you just exhaust yourself." He said positioning her on the sofa. "I'm human... not disabled Kouga." **

"**Yeah but with the pup coming... Ummmm..." He stopped immediately. **

"**Kouga..." Inuyasha said though clenched teeth. "WHAT? Wait one second, both of you know!" She yelled, her eyes darting back and forth from Kouga and Inuyasha. "Shhh, that's your hormones talking..." Inuyasha leaped on the couch and made Kagome rest her head on his shoulder. Kouga looked at down upon Kagome, he held back the tears. Inuyasha looked up to him curiously, him standing there; his hands tightly pressed to his sides, trembling fierily. **

"**Kouga..." Kagome asked. **

**The words faded, he was completely lost in his own mind. **

**_And who is this... Oh yes, Kagome's wanna be boyfriend! _The words echoed in his mind_. Have you ever heard of Wolves are Mates for life... And of course you realized that Kagome will never love you! I laughed ever time you called her you're woman! She just acts she likes you because she feels sorry for you!" _He heard Naraku's words as near as Kagome's. _Why don't you stick with the mate you were promised to._ The words of the time before the last battle stung just like a bee sting to Kouga.**

"**Kouga..." She continued to call out to him. **

"**What wrong?" She knew that he still hadn't heard her. "Inuyasha, I have an Idea but don't get mad when I do it!" Inuyasha nodded, in agreement with her. She stepped towards him, she cupped his cheek in her hand. His eyes didn't move, they were void like staring into empty blue orbs nothing in them ; not a single thing. She moved close to him, with the hand she had place on his face she wiped the hair out of his face. She nudging her head against he chin. She softly kissed his neck, she looked up to his eyes. Still motionless. She closed her eyes and gingerly kissed him on his lips. He blinked and looked at her lovingly. His eyes sparkled with the sun beaming into the room. **

"**Thank you, Kagome... I needed that..."He said embracing her. Her cheeks now rosy red. Kouga released her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks. She giggled slightly and sat by Inuyasha once more. There was a loud knock at the door. Ayame busted though, she seemed excited. She ran to Kouga and took him in a deep kiss. After a few seconds she released him and ran upstairs ;singing. Kouga was at a stand still, bewildered in amazement. **

"**Ummm can someone tell me what just happened..." He said still in a daze. "I would Kouga but I don't know what happened either." Kagome answered. Kouga was about to sit when Kagome put her hand over her mouth and ran up stairs. **

"**Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprised, hearing the nauseating sounds from upstairs. **

"**Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome?" She asked. "Oh nothing, just morning sickness." Inuyasha stated as if it was nothing. **

"**Ummm, Inuyasha I don't want to seem stupid but don't you only get morning sickness when your pregnant." **

"**Yeah and what of it?" Inuyasha answered. **

"**Well, I've got to go Kouga be back later." **

"**K!" He said, turning on the Tv. Kagome staggering down the stairs, sticking her tongue out. Kouga looked to Inuyasha, giving him a look. She's not my wife. Was the look he had on his eyes. Inuyasha gave her a big fake smile and made Kouga scoot over so she could take a seat. **

**She gave both of them a death glare and took her seat. Kouga glanced over to Inuyasha and gave him a worried look. Kouga glanced over to the door; got up and stood guard by it. **

"**What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously. "Oh, I'm just waiting for Sango to come!" He answered.**

"**How did you know that she's coming?" She asked just as there was a knock at the door. **

"**You see! My intuition Prevails!" He said cheerfully. She rolled her eyes at his over-confidence. **

"**Whatch guys doin" Sango asked, Miroku and shippo not far behind. Kagome immediately looked to her, with a dark glare in her eyes. "Ummmm, when did Kagome become evil?" She asked, smiling in response to the glare. Shippo took a minute to sniff the air, his eyes darted to Kagome... **

"**Hey Kagome your scent is funky!" He said realizing that something could be wrong with her. "It's nothing...She's just Pregnant!" Kouga said out loud. Everyone looked to Kagome, she grinned slightly and nudged Kouga in the ribs. "Wait; did I say that out loud?" He said backing up mildly. Sango at once took Kagome in an embrace. **

"**Kagome, you must be so happy..." She said, still holding on tightly. "Well, of course I am... But there's one thing I'm worried about ..." She paused. **

"**What's that?" Sango asked, releasing her. "Never Mind..I'll tell you later..." She said going up to her bedroom. **

**Later that night: midnight**

**Sango was laying peacefully on the sofa when Kagome disturbed her. **

"**Hey Sango ..." She said as quietly as possible. Sango only batted Kagome's hand away. In realizing that this wouldn't work she grabbed Sango 's Nose and shut it tight. **

**Sango awoke stunned; panting for air. She calmed when she saw Kagome sitting on the couch. "What do you want Kagome?" Sango asked, still half asleep, rubbing her eyes. **

"**Ummm, can I asked you somethin Sango?" She said scooting Sango 's feet away. **

"**Yeah, I guess..." She answered. "Sango, do you think things will change?" **

"**What do you mean things will change?" Sango asked bewildered. **

"**I mean... after I have the baby and all?" **

"**Well yeah... of course things will change. For one thing, the baby will keep you up all hours of the night, like your keeping me up..." She said sarcastically. Kagome laughed.**

"**Anything else you can tell me?" **

"**Ummmm... You'll be a mom and Inuyasha will be a dad..." She said falling a back to sleep. **

"**Yeah, I'll be a mom... Thanks Sango...Thanks a lot!" She said going back up stairs. **

**I know that this story line is used way to much, but since I made up all the Character of Inuyasha's second generation I just had to write it... So I hope you liked it.**

**Okay I confess the first couple of chapters aren't really going to explain why this story is called A Demon's Tradition and although the first chapters will be about Inuyasha's second Generation, nothing really happens with them the kids till later. And also I just want tell That is you have any comments or questions, I mean anything like something doesn't make sense just hit the button thingy or E-mail me at and I'll be happy to answer any questions you might or might not have. Have a Nice Day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Expecting and Delivering

"_Yeah, I'll be a mom... Thanks Sango...Thanks a lot!" She said going back up stairs_

**Chapter two: **

**Expecting and Delivering**

**The Next Morning**

"**So guys what's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, taking his seat at the table.**

"**Well the usual . . . Egg with Chorizo . . . " Sango answered. "YEAH!" Inuyasha yelled with fake joy. Kagome came in smiling broadly, taking her seat by Inuyasha. **

"**Ahhh Kagome, Not nauseous this morning I see." Kouga said noticing her cheerful demeanor. **

"**No . . . Well not yet anyway." She said realizing that it wouldn't be long before she got acquainted with the toilet again. **

"**So Kagome what do you want to eat . . . " Inuyasha stopped in recognizing what he had said.**

"**Uhh, An egg burrito, is that ok Sango?" She asked. "Sure Kagome." **

**Inuyasha watched as Kagome grubbed on the burrito . "What? You want some?" She asked taking another bite. He nodded gesturing that he dif. "Well too bad . Get your own Breakfast!" She said turning her back on him. "Well never thought my own wife would say that to me!" He said exiting the room, Kouga soon after followed him. **

"**Hey Kagome, Who far along did the doctor say you were?" Sango asked. **

"**Ummm, about three weeks." She responded not completely sure. "Funny, I would think that a Demon's baby would grow faster . . . " **

"**No, not actually . . . " Kouga said entering the room. "The time that a human is pregnant is about the same time as a demon is . . . Don't ask me why they just are!" **

"**Oh, so it'll be normal nine months?" Sango asked. **

"**Yeah . . . so if now it's October. Than the pup should be born around late May or early June?" Kouga pondered. **

"**So Nine months of carrying a baby . . . " **

"**Or Kagome it could be more than one . . . " Kouga corrected."You know that it's not often that Dogs have less than two pups?" **

"**So you mean I could be carrying twins or triplets or even quadruplets?" She said a little worried. **

"**Don't worry . . . if you have triplets or quads me, Sango and the others will be here to help you . . . " Kouga continued. **

"**And what, If I have twins you won't?" She added.**

"**Well, You won't really need help. Inuyasha and you could handle it. Right?" He asked tapping her shoulder. "Just never mind Kouga!" She mouthed off. **

**Five months later . . . **

**Ok for you people who don't know . . . When you about three months, THATS when you start showing and when your five THATS when people can really notice, Just for you peoples info. Ok lets continue.**

"**Hey Inuyasha are coming?" Kagome asked slipping her purse on her shoulder. **

"**Yeah sure . . . " He said putting his hand on her hip.**

**At the Hospital**

"**Well Kagome, ever thing is perfectly normal . . . " The doctor gestured for her to lay down. "Ok, I'm just going to put this gel on your belly and were going to see the baby." She said getting th gel out. "Just remain calm, this is going to be a little cool." He smoothed the gel on her belly. Inuyasha sitting in a chair next to the bed stared at the heart monitor . . . the boom sound echoing in his ears. **

"**Hey Kagome what's this?" He asked. **

"**That the baby's heart beat." She answered looking over to the other monitor. "Really . . . " Inuyasha said finally interested **

"**Well this is exciting, It seems your going to have Twins." The doctor said calmly. **

"**Twins . . . " Kagome smile broadly. "Yes . . . I'm going to have Twins!" She exclaimed, embracing Inuyasha tightly while jumping up and down. **

**Two months later**

**Kouga sat staring at the sky in the city park . . . the clouds blocked the sun. Kagome took a seat by him. Kouga looked towards her with a wide grin on his face.**

"**Hey Kag . . . " He felt her lean on his shoulder. "Kouga why are you look up at the sky?" **

"**Because it helps me think . . . " **

"**Whatch thinking about?" She asked, resting her hand on her belly. **

"**Oh nothing . . . just your twin pups . . . " Kouga turned to look at her, he rested his ear upon her belly. He flashed his head away quickly feeling something hit his ear. **

"**Kouga did you feel that?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah . . . One of you kids just kicked my ear." Kouga stated rubbing his ear. "Hey Kouga, why don't you try this instead . . . " She took his hand and placed it were she had felt one of them kick. Kouga immediately felt it kick against his hand again. **

"**I think that they like you!" She joked. "Come on Kag lets get home . . . You should be resting!" He said pulling her up gently. Kagome seemed concerned by a woman who was advancing them. **

"**Hey Kagome!" The woman waved to Kagome. **

"**Ummmm hey!" Kagome's attempts to hide behind Kouga was foiled. **

"**Kagome . . . you're pregnant! And who is this guy? Is he the father?"She looked to Kouga as she asked Kagome a series of questions. **

"**Ummmm. One: yes, two: Kouga, and three: no, he's not." Kagome answered. **

"**Ok . . . Is he that bad boy that you were always tell us about? " She asked remembering Kagome described punk-boyfriend of yesteryear. **

"**No Kouga is that guy that Inuyasha tried to beat up for telling me that he loved me!" She explained. Kouga blushed as Kagome spoke about him in such a manner. **

"**Oh so . . . is this Inuyasha is the father . . . " She asked in a chilling voice. **

"**Yeah . . . the badboy . . . " She said reluctant. "So when is the baby due?" The woman ask. **

"**Babies . . . I'm having twins . . . and their due in June . . . " **

"**What! You're have twins?" The woman said in amazement. **

"**Yeah . . . sorry but we gotta to go." Kouga stated walking away from the young woman. **

**Kouga looked all round for anything that might injure Kagome on their way home. Kouga now very suspicious of the passing cars followed one that had stopped by the corner they were on. He was fixated on it till a young four year old girl stepped out.**

**Inuyasha was sitting on the steps of the shine awaiting her, he arms crossed over his chest. She passed him by and went in the house. There Sango sat flipping though the channels. Inuyasha followed her and took a seat by her. Kagome glanced over to him, he was focused on the television set. With her hand she took his left and placed in on her stomach. He shifted his head spontaneously, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Did you feel that Inuyasha?" She asked. **

"**Yeah . . . wow, soon very soon . . . " Kagome cut in before he could finish his sentence. "What do you think we should name them?" She asked him. "Hmmm . . . I don't know . . . Trust me Kagome we'll know when they are here . . . " He kissed her upon the lips and made his way up stairs. **

**June 13**

**Kouga sat as usual down stairs in the den, switching though the channels, Kagome peacefully asleep on his shoulder. She moaned slightly, Kouga turned to her as she stirred. "Hey Kag, feeling all right?" He asked. "Just a little pain . . . It'll go away in a minute. Where's Inu?" She asked trying to keep herself awake. "Don't worry Kag . . . He went to the store to get you a surprise . . . " She had fallen back to sleep before he could fully explain. "Ok never mind . . . " He said in a soothing voice, running his fingers though her silky mane. Inuyasha unlocked the door slowly knowing that Kagome was most likely still asleep. **

"**Shhh . . . " Kouga commanded, not able to move from his position.**

"**Ok . . . I'm going to take this to the bedroom, don't let Kagome in there." He commanded back. "K..." He responded lowing the volume on the tv. **

**A few minutes later **

**Kouga checked Kagome again, she was looking a little pale. He moved to check if she had a fever but in his movement he awoke her. She looked up to him, her eyes lazed and near closing again. "Shhh . . . Kagome go back to . . . " He paused looking at her get up. Just as she was nearing her full standing position, when her water broke.**

"**Kagome?" Kouga said. "Kouga my water just broke . . . The twins are coming." Kagome said falling back into Kouga's open arms. **

"**KAGOME! STAY HERE! I'M GOING TO GET INUYASHA!" He said, laying her carefully down on the sofa and then ran upstairs. He busted though the door as Inuyasha and the others were setting up the bassinets. "What is it Kouga?" Inuyasha asked spiting the hammer out of his mouth. "Kagome! Her water broke . . . SHE'S IN LABOR!" He said panting; the sweat swarming down his face and neck. "IN LABOR? RIGHT NOW?" He said throwing the tools to the side and pushed Kouga out of the doorway. **

**Sango and Miroku soon followed him. Sango push Inuyasha and Miroku out of the door. "Hey why does Kouga get to stay?" Inuyasha asked tempestuously. "Because I need help and I know that Kouga won't lose his mind." She slammed the door on him. "Kouga keep Kagome calm . . . Be careful she might slam you one good . . . " She warned him behind closed doors. **

**Outside Inuyasha paced the yard. Every scream Inuyasha pounded the cement reveling the fleshy ground underneath. Miroku sat on the porch with his ear up against the door. **

**Kouga's necklace was in Kagome's tightly clenched fist, pulling him closer to her. The sweat flowed down her face like a stream. She must be exhausted . . . Kouga thought as he saw Kagome's rolling eyes. rolling to the back of their sockets every chance they got. **

"**Kagome stay awake!" He yelled in her ear. "Now push on three . . . one, two, three; PUSH!" Kagome heaved, more sweat coursing down her face with every push she gave. **

"**Kouga . . . I'm . . . I'm exhausted . . . " She panted out in between large inhales and exhales. She gave another push and a slight contraction made her blink in and out of consciousness, but for that moment she maintained composed. **

"**I know you are . . . but you gotta keep going . . . " He said wetting her brow with a moist cloth. For a moment she fainted. "Sango! She's out!" He yelled, unsure what to do. **

"**Do anything you can to wake her up!" Sango commanded. He looked at her. I hope Inuyasha doesn't get mad when he hears what I'm about to do! He took in a large breath, closed Kagome's nostrils and placed his lips on hers. He forced air back into her lungs. She awoke coughing and bewildered. **

**For that moment the screams from inside ceased. Inuyasha was baffled, if Kagome wasn't scream . . . one of the twins should of been by now. "What's wrong in there!" Inuyasha scowled. **

**Kouga exited the house, dazed and he seemed tired as well. "Kouga, what's wrong! What's going on in there!" Inuyasha stumbled with his words. **

"**Nothing, I just wanted some fresh air." He said as he purred water from a cup he had been holding, onto his face and walked back in. **

**Kouga closed his eyes once he entered; hoping the Kagome hadn't fainted again. Sango looked at him with relieved eyes. "Sango... I don't see anything to be relieved about..." He said looking over to Kagome. "Kouga go help Kagome... the twins will be here very soon." Kouga crouched by Kagome... Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was blanch and her intense sweating was nowhere near in ending. "Kagome..." He said tapping her face with the palm of his hand. She looked at him groggy and bemused. "Kouga... I'm..." **

"**Yes Kagome, I know but you can do it... Soon this will be all over and you'll be **

**holding your twins." Kouga tried to get her mind of the exhaustion. He placed his hand on her damp brow, he rubbed his head against hers. Kagome gave another push. **

**Suddenly the cries of a baby filled the room. Kouga closed his eyes relieved that it was half-over. "It's a girl..." Sango said placing the baby in a purplish coth. "Hey hear that Kagome, you have a new baby girl!" Kouga didn't move, fully aware that if he left Kagome might faint again. "Now Kagome give a big push so the other will come!" Kouga said drying her forehead. Another cry was heard in the room... "It's a boy!" Sango took the baby boy and wrapped in a red blanket. "Hear that Kagome, it's a boy..." He said softly, He wiped the hair out of her face. She gave him a smile and fell unconscious again. "Kagome!" Kouga cried. Sango got up from her crouch and hauled Kouga up. His claws torn the soft fabric of the sofa in his attempt to stay by Kagome. "Kouga why don't you go outside for a bit." Kouga growled as Sango threw him out, he swung his fist at the closed door. In his great desperation he started to slam his head against the door and his clenched fist at the same time. When he finally had calmed, he walked into the courtyard. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in a feeble attempt to find comfort. His clenching fangs finally broke though his lip, causing what little blood from his erupted lower lip to run from his chin and onto his white T-shirt. **

**He held back the tears avoiding Inuyasha's watchful eye. "Kouga what's wrong? And why is there blood all over your T-shirt!" Inuyasha asked, shaking Kouga by the shoulders. "Is it the twins... are they alright!" He shook him harder. "Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled falling upon his knees. Kouga opened his eyes, they were inflamed from where the tears wanted to break through. **

"**Inuyasha... before I... I left... Kagome... blacked-out." Kouga said slowly and faltering.**

"**WELL! IS SHE OK?" Inuyasha yelled, he himself trying to hold back the waterworks.**

"**I... I don't know..." He slowed, the tears now steadily flowing down his cheeks. Sango opened the door slowly. Kouga and the others turned to her. Her eyes were also closed when she exited the house. **

**There she held the two wailing twins in her arms. Her head was raised, looking to The Heavens for the answer. Inuyasha looked at the baby girl in Sango's arms. "She's beautiful... She looks kinda like Kagome..." Inuyasha said taking her in his embrace. The baby's dog like ears pressed down on her head, her white mane had black charcoal tips on what little bangs she had. "Oh look she has your ears Inuyasha." Kouga pointed out. Inuyasha eager to look at the other pass the girl to Kouga. Inuyasha looked at the other, the baby boy. He on the other hand had pointy demon ears, and Kagome's charcoal black hair, he like his sister hand white tips on his bangs. **

**And both had Golden Honey Eyes.**

"**Hmmm, Black hair..." Miroku inspected the baby boy. Kouga began to rock the young girl in his arms, almost asleep himself before the baby had falling asleep. **

"**KAGOME! What happened to Kagome!" He asked trying to push her out of his way. Miroku held the young boy and Inuyasha frantically searched for a way around Sango. "Inuyasha, She's alright... she just passed out from exhaustion." Sango told him calmingly is that a word?. "Can I see her?" He asked calming down. "Yes but she might still be blacked out." Sango allowed him in. **

**He saw Kagome crashed out on the sofa now. "Kagome..." He said quietly. "Huh?" She said in the groggiest voice Inuyasha had ever heard her speak in. "Where's my babies!" She asked almost slipping off the couch. "Shhh... There outside with the others." He answered, pushing the wet hair out of her face. "So..." **

"**So what?" Inuyasha asked. "So can you bring them in here?" She asked pulling herself up by his shirt sleeve. "Sure. SANGO!" He hollered outside. "BRING THE TWINS IN HERE." She emerged though the door holding the twins again, Kouga and the others soon followed. She placed them in Inuyasha strong arms. Kagome peered at them. "Wow, their beautiful." She said as Inuyasha shifted one into her arms. "This one is the boy. What should we name him?" Inuyasha recognized his charcoal hair. "Hmmm, how about Kurama..." She proposed. "Yes, I think that is a fine name!" Inuyasha praised the name Kagome had chosen. "And this one?" He said showing her the bundle in his arms. "Ummm Inuyasha I named the last one... why don't you take this one!" She acted confiedent. "Ok Kagome, how about Kiera..." "Yes, That's a brilliant name!" She conferred his name. "Now I'm going to put them in their bassinets." **

" **But I though that you weren't going to buy them till later?" She questioned his state of mind. " Well you know that surprise that Kouga told you about... It was bassinets." He smiled. "Oh thank you! I guess we needed them sooner than I thought we would." She stood. **

"**Hey Kagome I'm glad to see that you doing well!" Kouga said pulling her up besides him. "Well yeah, but if it wasn't for you... I could of never done it." He took her in his arms. "Well, Kagome I never give up on some one I once loved." He smiled and then smiled while bemused in thought. "Wait, what am I saying. ONCE, I mean someone I love!" He finished his statement. **

**Later that night **

"**Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped her rocking motion. "Go on to sleep, I stay up with them." He took the baby from her arms.**

"**Inuyasha you've been helping me all night, you can't take care of them by yourself." She pointed out. "Don't worry Kag, I'll get Kouga to help me..." **

"**Please don't bother him... He barely fell asleep... Yesterday he spent the night by me making sure I hadn't gone into labor." Kagome pleaded.**

"**Ahh, you care... But don't worry, I'll let Sango take my shift tomorrow." Kouga snickered.**

"**Kouga, you need your sleep..." Kagome said concerned. "No not really. When you were asleep on my shoulder, I caught about an hour." He said taking Kiera and soothingly rocking her. "Ok, I can never argue with you..." She smiled. She kissed Inuyasha upon the lips and Kouga on cheek. He gave her a slight smirk. "Hey Kagome, wait up..." He stopped her before she could go. "I got you this a while back." He said pulling a folded card out of his pocket while placing Kiera in her basinet. She took it in hand, curious of what it was. She opened it slowly and read the words that were written on the page. **

_**Congrates on your twins!**_

_**I feel so lucky for you...**_

_**And This the reason why...**_

_**It's That you'll have twice **_

_**the joy**_

_**Twice the **_

_**good times**_

_**and twice the good **_

_**memories. But one**_

_**more thing.**_

_**It maybe twice the hard work **_

_**but think of it like this...**_

_**You'll never be bored again!**_

_**So like I said before**_

_**Congrates on your **_

_**new twins... **_

_**From: Kouga, your **_

_**friend thru good **_

_**times and bad.**_

**She lifted her head, eyes teary and a grin the size of Texas on her face. Kouga grinned back fakely. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and embraced him tightly. Kouga raised his left eyebrow and just allowed her to squeeze him like a kouga plush toy. Kurama's cries filled her ears, just as she was going to grab him, Kouga pushed her back out and took Kurama in his arms. **

**It wouldn't be long before Kiera and Kurama, daughter and son of the proclaimed Shikon Jewel shard hunters would soon joined by their own group of friends... And in this way the second generation of Jewel Shard hunters would be born, for it would soon be know that a new evil would arise and take possession of the Shikon Jewel. **

**Hmmm, Do you think this chapter was way to long... I should know I wrote it... But I hope you peoples like it, I know I'm not the best writer, I'm more the drawing type not writing type, but hey it's fun. And well heck I only got into writing this year. So the next chapter will be here... well soon... I know you don't want it but Your getting it anyways. ENJOY THE NEXT CHPT. U can still Email at with ur questions or comments, and pleaze tell me about your Fanfics too, I love reading fanfics. Also I've got some art on  under the name Kurisutaru, so go ahead and check it out. L8ter**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shikon Hunters reborn

**Chapter Three: **

**Shikon-no-Tama **

**hunters reborn**

It wouldn't be long before Kiera and Kurama, daughter and son of the proclaimed Shikon Jewel shard hunters would soon joined by their own group of friends... And in this way the second generation of Jewel Shard hunters would be born, for it would soon be know that a new evil would arise and take possession of the Shikon Jewel.

**YEAH! It's a new Chapter! Readers after silent Coughs Ok this is the third Chpt. So enjoy it or else! does death glare and then Smile JUST KIDDING Does Evil smile. **

**Besides Kag and Inu's twins, Kouga and Ayame soon had their own bundle A year after Kag and Inu, she was named Alexandra Rose, born with orange hair and blue eyes. But due to difficulties during birth Ayame died soon after. Sango and Miroku's son was born after Kouga's daughter about a month afterwards. Since Sango had such a long labor, Miroku decided that he wouldn't endanger her life by trying to having another. **

**After Ayame's death Kouga was heart broken, but shortly after found a young wolf Youkia and she became his second mate. Their son was born a year and a half after Alexandra Rose: Kouga's daughter; he was name Mushra. **

**Kagome decided that she would try to conceive again but was fearful because in the last one she could of both Kiera and Kurama but Inuyasha encouraged her that they should give it another chance.**

**In a doctors office: December 30; Three years and seven months later**

**Kagome sat thinking about why the doctor was taking so long, the rainbow scarf around her neck now being to irritate her. **

**Why is that stupid doctor taking so long! She though. As the door creaked open Kagome's eyes darted to door, awaiting her doctor to enter. Unfortunate for Kagome, it was only her husband Inuyasha. **

"**So Kagome, Where's the doctor?" He asked grabbing her hand. **

"**Ummm, he said he be back in a minute..." She said, her voice drained of excitement. Kagome sighed heavily, her eyes now staying closed for a number of seconds. The doctor entered, Kagome could tell he was grinning fakely. "What's wrong!" She immediately asked. As she did so the doctor took his chair. He raised his head towards the ceiling, he removed his glasses and began to rub his eyebrows. **

"**Oh, Nothing's wrong Mrs. Higarashi... It's just that my last patient was a drug addict and well never mind, it was just discouraging..." He slacked back in his computer chair as he spoke, still rubbing his eyebrows. "Well, Whatch where for?" He asked, now leaning forwards in his chair.**

"**Well, I was just a little worried about my baby..." She said in a troubled voice. "Because in my last labor I passed-out..." **

"**Hmmm, that is a problem." He stated rubbing his chin. "How long did you last in labor?" **

"**I'd say about 5 hours." She said not completely sure. **

"**Hmmm, well I guess your body was drained," He guess. "And plus it was your first pregnancy so your body was just tired, so it shouldn't happen again." He encouraged her continuation in the pregnancy, after all she was already a month. **

"**Thank you so such!" She grinned broadly, her coat folded over her forearm.**

**Eight months later: August 22 **

**Kouga looked to Kagome, she had fallen asleep on the couch. He sat down by her. With his right hand he wiped the flowing hair out of her face. He heard her moan slightly.**

**What does this remind me of? He asked himself trying to remember what was nagging him. He buried the thought and pinned Kagome's hair in a ponytail. Her face was blanch and she was sweating a bit. He merely ignored it and relaxed on the sofa. The peace didn't last long, Alex ran in, Kiera and Kurama not far behind. "Daddy!" Alex cried leaping into Kouga's arms. **

"**Ahhh, Uncle Kouga!" Kiera protested against Kouga's interference with their game of tag. "Shhh you three, Kagome's asleep..." He quieted down the twins and his wining daughter. "Alex, why don't you go play outside with Kaza and all them." He said concerned that they might awake Kagome. "Ok Daddy!" She agreed jumping out of her father's arms and ran out the door, the twins soon following. **

**Sango came down stairs, Kaza slightly weeping in her arms. She looked down at him lovingly and his almost silent cry diminished. "Sango-chan I sent Alex and the twins out, why don't you let Kaza out with them." He proposed. "Thanks Kouga-kun," She allowed Kaza to run freely from her arms.**

"**So Kouga why did you send them out?" She asked curious, since usually Kouga loved to play with the kids. **

"**Hey Sango- chan where's Mushra, I though you were watching him..." He completely ignored Sango's question. **

"**Inuyasha's taking a hand at taking care of a wolf pup." She answered. **

"**What you left him with my son!" Kouga asked panicked. **

"**No, not really but I was a nice story, dontch think?" She giggled at his meaningless panic. "Me and Inuyasha were watching him when he fell asleep, and well Inuyasha left after awhile. Shippo is up there with him right now." She said. "Hey Kouga, Kagome ain't lookin so good..." She said noticing Kagome pale face. "Yeah, I think she might go into labor soon..." He proposed this though. **

"**Why do you say that?" She asked. **

"**Well remember last time, she was sleepy and pale-faced before she went into labor." He reminded her. **

"**Yeah, Oh so you think we should get ready..." She asked. "Kouga?"**

**Kouga neglected her, he concentrated on Kagome. **

"**Hey Kouga, what's wrong?" She tapped him on the shoulder. He continued his ignorance towards her. Kouga approached Kagome. He didn't pay attention till Mushra's weeps rang though his ears. He looked to Sango first, with his blue eyes he begged her to go and tend to Mushra. She got up and just knocked her head side to side as she climbed the stairs. **

**He watched her intensely, only taking a moment to blink. Her moans became mildly louder, to the point were Kouga knew she would go into labor soon. A few seconds afterwards Kagome opened her eyes. She looked over to Kouga. Just as before her eyes lazed and near closing. **

"**Hey Kag, your not lookin so good." He said. **

"**Kouga, I'm fine... I'm just in a little pain." She gave him a small smile. "Ummm, Kouga-kun I think the baby's coming..." She rested her hand on her bloated stomach. He didn't seemed fazed, he forced her to lean back. Her now breath paced like she had just done a marathon. **

**Maybe I should take her to a doctor this time... He though as he knelt there by her. Again Kouga was worried by her coursing sweat but her water hadn't broken yet so they were still in the clear, for awhile at least.**

**Worries where still running clearly though Kagome's thoughts. Would she pass out again, would she lose this child,**

**During her first pregnancy she had such a fear and this fear had become true in her daughter: Kiera. Kiera had lambent white hair, like freshly fallen slush. And dog ears the same as her stubborn father. She had no such fear with her son: Kurama, he had ebony hair like his mothers, and the white tips on his bangs he had acquired at birth still remanded as did Kiera's charcoal tips remain.**

**Was it at all possible that Kagome's third child to be born with white hair and dog ears? Kouga pondered, having the same thoughts as Kagome. He looked to her discouraged, she again looked drained of all her energy. And to Kouga that was quite unusual, for the Kagome he knew always had energy. Energy to play with her twins and even take care of Mushra and Alex when he got the flu and such, and now she looked sapped of it all. Kagome going against Kouga's best wishes, took her hand at standing. **

**She soon learned that it is possible for moments in time to repeat themselves. **

**And again like in the first, Kagome's water broke. Kouga immedatly took her in his open arms, he gently set her down, trying to avoid injuring her. He looked fanatically around the room, awaiting for one of the others to come crashing into the room; as they usually did this time of the day. But at the same time Kouga had realized that Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to the store or such and wouldn't be back for a few hours. The only people that were here at this moment was Sango and Shippo, and even Kouga knew that the teenage kistune couldn't handle Mushra all by his lonesome. He needed Sango's help and Shippo couldn't tend to Mushra by himself.**

**He had a to get Sango's help, or Kagome wouldn't live though the labor and neither would Kagome's unborn Child. **

"**SANGO-CHAN!" He called out. "Kagome needs you RIGHT NOW!" He searched around the room for the necessities: Washcloth, A warm blanket in which to wrap the new pup, and a dash of Luck. As Kouga search the area for the objects, Sango came sprinting down the stairs, and came to Kagome side. **

**Kouga, with objects in hand, pushed Sango aside. **

**Kagome snarled as kouga took the time to place his stuff aside. "Kagome." He said lightly, in a feeble attempt to hide his fear for her and her pup's life. **

**His words only increased her frustration, she took the back of her hand and painted it's stingy wrath across his cheek. He knelt unfazed by the painful smack. He closed his eyes gingerly, ignoring the sense of pain in his cheek. The only evidence of the smack was that hand print still painted upon his cheek. Sango looked to him concerned, if Kagome's anger would progress any further Kouga wouldn't last long with this pain hiding demeanor. **

**He only took a second to remove a tear that was being to stream on his cheek. Kagome saw the gleaming reflection of the water formation in the left side of his eye, the flaming fury of her pain was no longer blazing, now she felt bad that she had done so. **

**What had Kouga done? Kagome questioned her actions. The only thing he had ever done was love me and care for me. She recalled the days when Kouga always seemed like the perfect mate for her, he gave her want she want and was open with his emotions towards her, unlike Inuyasha that always seemed reluctant even just to have her lean her head on his shoulder. **

**Even after I was married Kouga remained my loyal friend and companion, always there to comfort me when Inuyasha knew not what to do. She recalled her stress during the first stages of her marriage, he was always there, was a shoulder to lean and cry on when she need it. **

**And when seemed hopeless in my labor he encouraged me to continue: to give it all I had and even when I had nothing left, to continue giving something I didn't have. She in her heart knew that this birth wouldn't be any easier that the one before but like Kouga had told her before it would all be in the end when she be holding her new baby. **

**The intense sense of pain filled Kagome once more and now instead if flaming anger, she began to bawl, the tears came flowing steady and heavily. Kouga looked at her concerned, he swept her with his gentle blue eyes and gave her the old Kouga smirk. She took a moment to give him a small smile back, but soon the over welling tears covered her face once more. **

**Kouga gave her a stern look, he put on hand behind her head and rubbed her stomach with the other. He slowly blink, His radiate blue eyed filled with emotion. He leaned towards, taking her in his strong arms, he smoothly combing his fingers though her radial mane of ebony hair. **

"**Shhh, Kagome..." He quieted her sobs. "Everything will be alright." **

"**Yes I know, Soon I'll be holding my baby." Kagome pushed Kouga away and prepared herself physically and mentally for the strenuous birth ahead.**

"**Hia," He smiled broadly. "Ok push on three, One, Two, Three: PUSH!" He commanded. She pushed hard and the coursing perspiration, steamed like her tears had once.**

**Five hours later**

"**Ok Kagome on more good push, and that should do it." Kouga urged her. She took a deep breathe and gave another strenuous push. Finally after hours of pushing the baby's cries filled the house. **

"**Oh Kagome, it's a beautiful baby Girl!" Sango gushed over the newborn. Kouga had no worry this time, Kagome was perfectly conscious: At least for that time being. Kouga rose and went to were Sango stood rocking the baby. **

"**Oh, Kagome... She's a beauty." Kouga said playing with the baby's hair. **

"**Kouga, can you bring her here?" She pleaded for her infant. Kouga took the small girl from Sango's arms and took her to where Kagome was laying. Kagome gasped when she saw her. She is beautiful! Kagome said to herself taking the baby in her arms. **

**Her hair was ebony, and she didn't have Inuyasha's ears. Although Kagome loved her Beloved hanyou's ears, they made Kiera different, and in this era and the Feudal era being Different was a very bad! Her ears were completely human, round and not the slightest sight of point on them, but not so human were her eyes: Like both her siblings she had the golden honey eyes, all three of Kagome and Inuyasha's children had golden eyes that shined the Sun in the sky. **

"**I sure wish Inuyasha was where right now. He'll be heartbroken when he finds out that I didn't wait for him." She though of the hanyou's heartbroken eyes. Just as the words had left her lips there was a loud bang on the door. Seconds later came the Hanyou which Kagome now felt really bad for. **

**He came though looking disappointed, after all he had missed the birth of his third child. But all in all their baby girl was still there, wailing for her father. "Hmm, She reminds me of you." Kouga pointed out. **

"**Yes, I suppose she does." Kagome laughed. "Ok Inuyasha what do you want to name her?" She asked.**

"**Hmm, I don't know. How about Aurora?" He asked. And as he did so, the morning sun creaked though the window, as if doing so just to welcome their new child.**

"**Yes, I do suppose that name suites her." Kagome agreed. "Sango-chan do me a favor. Can you being the kids?" She asked, Sango nodded and knocked on the glass of the door. "Hey Kids, It's time!" She notified. Kiera, Kurama, Alex, and Kaza came quietly walking into the room. Silence filled the room. Kagome looked doubtful to her muted twins. **

"**Come here," She called her twins. "Hey guys this is your new sister." She uncovered the infant's face. **

"**Cool," The twins said in unison. "Mommy, where do babies come from?" Kurama asked. **

"**Ummm," She mumbled, unsure what to tell her curious son. "Well Kurama, When a man and a woman decide that..."**

"**Not to be rude or anything, but Unca Miroku already told us this story." Kurama interrupted. "Yeah, sorry mommy," Kiera apologize to her surprised mother. **

"**Kurama, what exactly did Unca Miroku tell you two?" She questioned her son, she gave Miroku a death glare while doing so. **

"**Oh nothing mommy, Just that Storks bring the babies..." Kurama enlighten to his almost furious looking mother. **

"**Oh, good," She relaxed. Just as she did so Aurora gave out a giggle. With the sun shining and best family in the world... Inuyasha and Kagome's world seemed complete and perfect in every way. They would all soon know that something from the past was about to rock their world... and nothing would be the same ever again. **

**Hmm, I guess that chapter was a little long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Okay this is were we get to the juice stuff, and the true mean of A Demon's Tradition comes into play and The shikon jewel hunters are really reborn. In the next chapter there's going to be a lot of funerals so wear a Black shirt trust me, you'll need it. Remember you can still E-mail me at And PLEAZE REVIEW! **


End file.
